


In Another World

by yamakaze (raseimon)



Series: modern au dump [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daycare, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/yamakaze
Summary: Thrust into the real world after spending his teenage years in juvenile delinquency, Six starts volunteering at a daycare by recommendation of his therapist. There, he meets Quatre, a young erune with an immense glare, but an even bigger love for children; unwittingly, he becomes involved with Quatre as well as the ones around him. Six finds himself surrounded by people for the first time in his life - maybe in their company he'll learn how to take off his mask and smile.





	In Another World

Six shuffles awkwardly, unsure if he should step inside the building just yet. It's colorful, bright, and one full of cheer- making the erune, decked out in a neutral-toned hoodie and sweats and general expression of misery feeling extremely out of place. Six feels out of place in general everywhere, honestly, but a daycare is definitely somewhere he doesn't belong. He thinks he should step back right now, call Uno and beg him to drive him back home- but his therapist would be incredibly disappointed if he did, and Six is a complete softie at heart. He'd hate to see her let her down.   
  
_"Six, you're a gentle boy,"_ he can hear Zahlhamelina's high-pitched voice echo in his ears. What she said last session haunts him. _"I know you can do this. I think it'd be good for you and can help you adjust to the real world. Why not give it a shot?"_

So that's what he's doing in front of Nalhegrande's daycare, feeling rather small.

Six takes a few deep breaths and counts to twenty with each exhale. He knows he should just enter, but starting is always the hardest part. He's left to his previous thoughts and wonders if he really is ready at all, when another erune around his age strides past by him with confidence that Six is lacking at the moment.  
  
The boy looks like he’s trying way too hard, though. Black crop top with his midriff completely exposed, complete with a matching choker and even edgier glare. If Six looks closely, he's pretty sure that the erune has a belly button piercing, though Six blushes internally for even _looking_. He looks downright too inappropriate to be working at a daycare, but as he barges in Six can see that the rest of the staff pays him no mind and honestly, it's not like Six can speak for himself either. He's pretty sure the children will find him intimidating as well, what with the black surgeon mask he'd always kept on to cover half of his face.

Six sighs, watching the new addition speak to the others with ease. He supposes worrying about dress code and everything else is a trivial thing if this erune is so insouciant. Waiting a few seconds before following, as not to be creepy and stalker-ish, Six enters the premise and feels his dignity become smaller and smaller with each step. 

A harvin with a full mustache greets him as he enters. Six can recognize him from the intense research he did about the facility- Yodarha, the director he'd exchanged emails with. He has the presence of a charming old man, especially when he opens his mouth and starts talking about fishing out of nowhere; Six feels himself relax a bit under the harvin's jurisdiction.

The next two hours bring a tour of the daycare, with Yodarha explaining how everything works. The cleaning and sterilizing tasks seem simple enough, mundane, enjoyable, and hard to screw up; Yodarha mentions something about a garden, too, which Six definitely has to ask about later. Those are things he's fond of, boring, clerical work that passes by quickly and involves minimal interaction. Everything about the children though, playing with them, interacting with them... those are the things that will definitely send Six into a frenzy, though it's the reason why he's there in the first place. Six finds himself less nervous than initially thought, though, perhaps because of Yodarha's laxness, though his anxiety increases when Yodarha starts to take him to the actual staff and people.

They all seem kind enough, but Six has never been very good at conversing. Song, a nice young woman who tries to make him laugh (she was rather unfunny, but Six coughed out of politeness- he knows exactly how she feels); Teena, a kind blonde who gave a curt introduction as she had to go downstairs because of another worker's trouble (Six heard her mutter the words _"Feenah's at it again!"_ , and Yoda had only chuckled in response).  
  
"Quatre, this is Six," Yodahra finally introduces when the two pass by the erune Six had previously encountered, the last member of the staff. Upon closer inspection, he's rather pretty; Six curses at himself for thinking that way. "He'll be working with us from now on."  
  
"...Nice to meet you," Six offers, while Quatre only grunts in acknowledgment.

Well, it looks like he doesn't need to worry about socializing. This new co-worker wouldn't be talking to him much, from the looks of his dodgy eyes. Zahlhamelina said for him to take his time, that friends would come naturally after spending time with his co-workers but this man's nonchalance makes him wonder if he'll be able to connect with anyone at all. Everyone else seemed nice, but that was only at the surface. Yodarha can sense the nervousness on his face despite his mask and shoots him a glance attempting to reassure him, but it ends up making Six's sweaty palms tremble even more.

He gulps as Yodarha ushers him to where the children are, deeming him ready after his orientation. A new chapter of his life, a new beginning. Six doesn't know if he'll make it through the day- but at least he'll try. That's what counts-- according to his therapist Zahlhamelina, at least.

 

* * *

  
  
"Are you sure that guy's suited to work here?" Quatre whispers to Song as they watch Six struggle to interact with the kid he's been assigned. It's a little pathetic, really; Mimlemel's eyes are blank as she stares up at him, beating one tile of the xylophone and waiting for her companion to say anything that isn't a stutter. "He _sucks_ with kids. Looks like he'll wet himself any time they ask him questions."  
  
"He's only a volunteer, be kind," Song shakes her head as she organizes the books on the shelf, gazing at Six with pity. "It's always hard to work with children if it's your first time."

Song would know; meeting her girlfriend's youngest sister had sent her into a fit of panic, Silva had to calm her down in another room when she accidentally messed up Camieaux's cake. Quatre can't seem to compute the statement, though- being around children all of his life has made him the childcare expert of their establishment, despite barely being above one himself.

"I mean, I guess, but I don't get why someone that bad would even come here in the first place. He's obviously not used to them."

Song only shrugs. "Maybe he wants to improve his social skills? That's a reason why I'm here, too."

"Who knows, but it's a bit pathetic," Quatre starts to walk away from Song and leaves her to her task. "Anyways, I'm gonna go talk to Mahira. See ya."  
  
"Hi, Makki," Quatre approaches a child engrossed in a large coloring book, a smaller-than-usual harvin wearing a chicken-themed backpack. "How are you doing today? You have any new inventions to show me?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Quatre!" Mahira chirps. Quatre grins, taking a seat next to her on the floor. "I left them all at home this time, but Papa bought me a new toy! It's called a rubix cube, I've been having fun trying to figure it out!"  
  
She fumbles with her bag, taking out the contraption a few seconds. The colors are scattered in complete disarray; leave it to Mahira to be thorough. Quatre takes the toy and inspects it when the girl hands it to him.

"Okay. Let Quatre-nii help you."  
  
Six notices their conversation from the other side of the room as he sits with Mimlemel. Despite his initial edgy looks, and his sneering and haughtiness, Quatre is good with children; Six can at least tell that much. His snarky tone switches into something more gentle when talking to Mahira, and he's patient and kind, unlike his initial meeting with Six. Quatre looks focused on listening to everything Mahira says; he asks complex questions about her inventions and shows genuine interest and sincerity at her enthusiastic ramblings.

Maybe Six shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Quatre is not only good with children, but he genuinely seems to like them- more so than adults, at least. Six watches as Quatre chuckles at Mahira, who's amazed at how the rubix cube moves and gets more excited with each turn of each knob. She beams proudly while Quatre pats her head, eyes soft and serene, and Six feels something in his chest twist at the sight, something foreign that makes his stomach pit with anxiety.

Mimlemel's xylophone brings him back into reality. It suddenly beats with ferocity; Six blinks, attention turning to the harvin. "A-Ah, what's wrong?" He curses at himself for getting distracted, wishing he could be as much of a natural as Quatre was.

Mimlemel only continues to blankly stare. It creeps Six out a little, really. And then, without warning, she throws up.

* * *

 

"Thanks for taking care of her as always, Quatre," Altair says as Neza lifts Mahira up on his shoulders. Mahira was quite obviously adopted, with both of her parents being humans, but all of her idiosyncrasies were definitely modeled after Altair- her aptitude for science, her nose always in a book and her constant building of new experiments. She adored her other father just as much, though, gleaming with pride as he perches her on his shoulders. Though odd-looking, the three make an endearing family.

"Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it," Quatre dismisses the bespectacled man, ignoring him and giving his palm to Mahira to high-five. Neza laughs good-heartedly, his loud, deep voice reverberating against walls.

"Hah! Quatre, always kind to children, but never to their parents."

Quatre sticks out his tongue. "Whatever, I'll see you both tomorrow."

The family makes their way out of the building, Quatre lagging behind to check his phone. Esser's finally texted him back, so he also exits and lingers on the sidewalk until Siete's green Toyota Prius pulls up onto the curb and his sister opens the door for him.  
  
"You know, you don't always have to pick me up," he grumbles as he seats himself in shotgun. "Just make Siete lend me his car."  
  
"Mm... yeah, no," Esser snorts, checking her mirrors before she goes back on the road. "You're dangerous behind the wheel, you know this."  
  
Her brother only scowls. "I'm not _that_ bad."  
  
Esser rolls her eyes. "Au contraire. Remember the road trip we took with Jessica and Ayer this summer? When we let you drive an hour and had to take the wheel when you almost got into a fight with the driver behind you? Don't forget how you were cursing at Ayer every ten seconds."  
  
"That was one time," Quatre defends, though his sister holds validity in bringing up the memory. "And Ayer was cursing me _back_."  
  
"Mm, but he's fifteen. You're really letting a high schooler get to you like that?"  
  
"Ugh, whatever," Quatre crosses his arms, annoyed and swiftly changing the subject. "How was class?"  
  
Esser sighs half-heartedly. "Same as always. Twenty new court cases to memorize by tomorrow."  
  
"Jeez, you love torturing yourself, sis," Quatre shudders, glad that his course doesn't have nearly as much workload. But leave it to his overachieving (hardworking, dedicated, amazing) sister to put herself through law school... Trying to make a difference and changing the system from within.  
  
"Right? Jess feels bad for me, and she's an engineering major..." Esser chuckles, but he can see the bags under her eyes, knows the tireless nights she's been through and the countless red bulls she's had to drink since entering college, how she's disparaged herself for every little mistake.  
  
"But you'll make me proud one day," Quatre affirms, giving her the smile that's completely reserved for her, and only her. Though her little brother could be irritating at times and definitely didn't know the meaning of 'anger management', Esser at least knew he'd always support her no matter what. Her foster father, her girlfriend, the numerous people she's met throughout her life who offered to be pillars of support as well- perhaps there was always a light at the end of the tunnel to look forward to.

Quatre has a flush on his cheeks from displaying affection. He looks out the window to cover his tracks. "...Stop by the daycare sometimes, though. Makki misses you too."  
  
"Haha, I'll have to say hi," Esser can't help but smile when thinking of the children, too. She didn't have time to volunteer anymore, but they'd always be in her heart.  
  
"We got a new volunteer. Honestly, he seems incompetent," Quatre bemoans, crossing his arms and leaning back when remembering Six's bumbling nervousness. He knows that it was Six's first day, and first time ever interacting with children according to Yoda, but the fact that Six had made such a mess at the daycare ticked him off to no end as he'd been one of the people to have to clean it up. Why would someone totally socially inept try and work with children, anyways?  
  
"Ah, I think Song might've told me about him... Six Karm, was it?" Esser notes; she can tell that it's him when Quatre's face immediately darkens. "He's two years older than us, I think."  
  
Quatre wonders why the last name is so familiar, digging into his head until it clicks. His eyes widen when he makes the connection, clenching the leather of the seat when making the realization. "Wait a minute... Karm... wasn't he the guy who got sent to juvie 'cuz he _murdered his fucking family_?"

Quatre grits his teeth, knuckles seeing white. Quatre gets angry very easily, sure, but he also fills with dread and anxiety when it regards the children he cared for so much about getting hurt. "What the fuck is Yoda _doing,_ letting some shithead like that work for him?"  
  
Esser exhales deeply at the next red light. They're close to home, at least; she can escape her brother's irritation in no time. "We don't know the whole situation, you know. And remember the stuff we'd get into in foster care?"  
  
Quatre slumps in his seat; his sister's right, though it pains him to admit. It was for the sake of the other children, sure- but he and Esser would always get in trouble during their time in the system as well. "Ugh, still. He seemed harmless, but what if he does something to the kids?"  
  
"Yoda's got a pretty good judge of character, you know," Esser attempts to reassure. "Give him a chance."  
  
Quatre groans; he knows his sister is right. She always is. That's not the real reason why he's irked, though; Esser finally pulls up at their driveway, and law and behold, their annoying guardian has the door open and is waiting in anticipation. It's endearing, really, that he always greets them so readily when they come home but Siete was overwhelming in his affection and always tended to take things a bit too far. 

"Ugh, get off me," Quatre's eye twitches when Siete gives him a hug as they step into the doorway. "We're in _college_ for Primal's sake."

Siete ignores him. At least Esser's a good kid and doesn't complain when her guardian welcomes her home- he'd at least always have one of them on his side (though, Esser was susceptible to complaining about him, too, but not as much as Quatre did).  
  
"How're you kids doing today?" Siete grins as he pulls away and heads back into the living room. Esser shrugs.

"Same old, same old."

"Meh, same," Quatre grabs two sodas and hands one to Esser before they join Siete to sit on the couch. "Actually, this new guy joined the daycare today. Name's Six Karm? I think he's the guy who was reported to killing his entire clan a few years ago."

"Oh, Six?" Siete questions, lackadaisical expression suddenly attuned with interest. "I know him! Troubled, but a sweet kid. Nice to hear he's getting his life back on track."

"Wait, _excuse me_?" Quatre gapes. "You  _know_ him? And he's  _sweet?"_

As much as he hated to admit it, though Siete was probably the most vexing person on Earth, he did tend to know what he was talking about and have a good judge of character. And despite his guardian's young age, he's seen his fare share of the world and had his own adventures- so if both Siete and the director of his workplace believed in him, maybe Six wasn't so bad. As much as Quatre hated to admit it- but there's no way he'd try and apologize until he saw Six fix his sheer incompetence at his job.

"Yeah! Met him a while back, you know me, I've been around!" Siete slaps Quatre's back in affection, to which Quatre flicks his forehead. "Ow, sorry! But really, I hope you two will get along- you could use a few more friends!"

Quatre glowers; Esser can't help but laugh at how quickly Quatre snaps. "Ugh, whatever."

The Espada household continues on with the rest of their night afterwards, and Six is only an afterthought pushed to the back of Quatre's mind- for now, at least. But little did the erune know... he'd be getting a lot more involved with him in the next few months to come.

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is super short and rushed but its been in my drafts for forever. i honestly don't know if there's gonna be a 2nd chapter but if i do update, this will be a fic where i'll be dumping headcanons and whatnot so there's not really a coherent plot either. a lot of the ages are obviously skewed and some of the pairings are crack but i just like all of the potential dynamics out there and thinking about gbf modern aus. and, well, focusing on characters that don't have the spotlight in the gbf ao3, especially the eternals. hope someone out there enjoys this ^^


End file.
